Still
by Mikaylove
Summary: Jude and Tommy finally got it together, they were the perfect couple, but what happened? Now they arent even talking...Can someone save their relationship before it's too late?
1. Introduction

Introduction:

She looked out the window as the rain gently fell outside. So gloomy, kind of like she was feeling at the moment. All the loss and the heartbreak she had felt was all rushing back to her. she thought she had forgot it after so many nights alone, she had become rather accustomed to it. She smiled lightly at some of her memories, as others broke her completly. By this time in the afternoon she was crying uncontrollably, atleast nobody could see her. She walked over to the album she had refused to open for the past 5 years. She opened it slowly and there it was. She sitting on his lap on their first real date, and the many pictues to follow of their dates and happy moments while they were dating. She reached the picture where she looked as if nothing could go wrong, her happily smiling into the camera showing off her engagement ring. Her in a beautiful wedding gown. She looked through every picture of her smiling and shut the album closed and sighed. On the front and ran her fingers against the raised lettering. **Jude and Tommy Quincy**. She read it and the tears started to run down her cheeks again. How could everything go wrong, how could he be gone from her life. She sighed and glanced at the other pictures in another album. She read aloud the title on the front of the little pink book **Mikayla Destini Quincy. **

She looked it over all of the happy moments that they had with their first and only child. Now here she was alone crying silently. The only night she truly had to herself to cry.

She heard the phone ring. _oh god, who the hell is that? _She thought to herself. She looked over at the phone at the name that was read across it. _Tommy. _"Oh god, i can't do this right now. She slowly walked over to the phone before she answered.

"Hello" she spoke softly. "MOM?" She heard the girls voice. She sighed a little relieved. " hey baby, whats up?" "well Dad is making me go to bed, but i wanted to say goodnight before i did" She smiled lightly at the sincerity in her daughters voice. " alright, well i love you mikay, Ill see you in the morning."

She layed the phone down. Tomarrow her daughter would be back in her arms. Tomarrow her daughter would be where she belonged, then she could forget about him, she could forget about her pain and her love. Atleast tomarrow she had one thing she needed back.

The next morning Jude woke up, feeling her tear stained face. She got up slowly and went to get in the shower. She wouldn't let him see her like this. Even if it was for a couple of seconds, he had spent last night happy, and she wouldn't let him see that she had spent hers crying over him. She got dressed and put her makeup and did her hair. She looked into the mirror satisfied with how she looked. She walked over to the door and looked out as she seen his car pulling into her driveway. She walked out to help mikayla get her bags out of his viper. She felt relief as her daughter ran into her arms. "Mom, I missed you." Mikayla spoke excitedly. She smiled at her beaming daughter who was now 10 years old. She chuckled lightly. " Did you have fun" She said brightly as she looked from her daughter to tommy and back again. He daughter went on and on about how fun she had at her dads. Jude grabbed as many of the bags as she could. "Jude" She heard behind her. She put on her best face and turned towards her husband. "yes?" She said. "Can we talk" He said to her lightly. She felt the shiver across her spine as he spoke to her, but she knew that if she talked to him, that she'd have to deal with all of the pain from last night, she wasn't ready for this. "Can we do it later, Ive got to help her unpack and then Ive got some errands to run" She said to him, hoping he'd just get back into his car, that by now he was leaned up against, and just drive away.

"If you have stuff to do, I could take Mikayla out to lunch, then we can talk" He said trying to urge a yes out of her. She looked into his hopeful eyes. There was no way she was going to let him do this to her. She thought for a second, and then spoke once agian. "Sorry, no can do, Mikayla has plans with her friends, and I have tons of work to do, Another time? " She seen his anger rise as she said the same thing he had obviously heard a million times. "Alright fine, but eventually your going to have to talk to me" He said as he got into his car and drove off.

She felt relieved, now that he was gone, she could breathe again.

"Mom, why wouldn't you talk to him?" Mikayla asked silently. She looked into her mothers eyes. She noticed the redness, that she seen so many times. She wished that a talk could urge her parents to quit their foolishness and get back together. The memories she did have of when her parents were together were so complicated. She remembered how much they loved eachother from her first memories, and even though they were very few, she missed them. She faintly remembered when it all started to fall apart, she was almost 5, and now 5 years later although the fighting had stopped, they never spoke. The only words they exchanged were those when one or the other dropped her off or picked her up. She wished so much that one of her parents would find the strength to remember why they loved eachother so much, before it was too late.

"I just didn't have the time sweetie" she spoke to her daughter. "and why not, I don't have plans today, I'm spending the day with you, we both know that I'm not aloud to go to kaylie's house the day i get back, im not staying there until tomarrow night, so you aren't working, and you have plenty of time to talk to dad" Her daughter spoke back with hopefull eyes. " Honey, I just can't today, I'll talk to him next time okay" She said hoping Mikayla would leave it alone for now.

Mikayla knew when to shut up, so she just sighed and walked upstairs. She wanted so badly to tell her mom everything that had happened, because although she put up a good front for her parents, this weekend had been a completle terror. It happened the same every year, She went to her dads for what should be their anniversery. Mom as she could tell by the phonecall she made, would sit at home crying, and dad would spend the entire weekend taking her out , until that night fell upon him and he would go up in his room and sing. He recognized the song as the one that her mom had sang to her dad on the wedding video. The video she had hidden away in the back of her closet.

She heard her mom coming up the stairs and looked up as she heard the door open.

"Mikayla, I know your upset right now, but I wish you would understand, I know you have your hopes and dreams about me and your father, but you know that we arent getting back together right?" Jude spoke to her daughter , helplessly trying to make her understand.

"Mom?" "Yes Baby" "Do you still love dad?" The room grew completly silent.

"You say it's over, that you can't ever imagine you two getting back together, but what I dont get is if you two are so happy being apart, then why after all this time, are you still married" She asked, she knew that the answer she would receive wouldn't help her to understand how her parents could not be together, but still be married.

Jude sat and stared at her daughter wanting so badly to have an answer for her, but she didn't.

"Nevermind mom, I know I Shouldnt ask you that, I'll just get back to unpacking" She said to her mom.

When jude left the room, Mikayla sighted. This was ridiculous. Nobody ever answered that question, She had asked that question to everyone she had thought to ask. When she asked her mom she grew silent, when she asked her dad he would say "honey, thats between me and your mom", when she asked Sadie, Kwest, or Jamie...they all started to laugh as say that they had no clue. She couldn't figure it out. Something had to give. If it was too late to save her parents marriage then why werent they divorced, they had been seperated for a while. They hadn't even lived in the same house in 3 years, and the 2 before that they were either fighting or not talking at all.

Jude sat on the couch replaying the words her daughter had said to her. "If your both so happy being apart, why are you still married" The haunting words that she couldn't bare. She wasn't happy by any means, but she knew that if Mikayla was saying such things that it was becoming too much for her child. It also meant that Tommy was happy and that alone she couldn't bare. She knew that he wanted to talk to her, and every time he tried his urgency became more and more. She knew what it was about and she hated it. He wanted to mention the words that she had been avoiding for years. _Divorce_. She couldn't take it, it was the last thing that she wanted. They were so happy once, with the marriage and then having Mikayla. By the time Mikayla was 5 it all started to fall apart. and 2 years after that they were bearly talking to eachother. She felt like they hadn't tried enough. After 2 years of silence it was too much. One day she caught him looking in the paper for a house. She wanted to question him about it but seen no point. They hadn't been happily married in a while, so she didn't say anything when he bought a house, she stood as he packed and didn't beg him to stay. He had been gone out of their house for 3 years now. At first they decided to give it time for Mikayla to get used to before they filed for divorce, But time passed and neither had done it. Now 3 years of living apart and they both knew it was time to end it all.

As usual she was avoiding it. She didnt want to go to court, she didn't want to sign papers that said that the one thing that she had always wanted, her hopes and her dreams were all gone.


	2. Chapter One : the other side of things

ATTN: I don't own the characters. The only one that I created personally is Mikayla Destni (Jude and Tommy's daughter.

Comments are greatly appreciated; they are what keep me writing. In other words, let me know what you think.

The song Tommy sings is That's when I love you by Aslyn

55555555555555555

Chapter One: The other side of this

Tommy stared at the keyboard that was set up next to his bed. He usually had it hidden away in the back on some closet or some room that nobody ever went into. That keyboard only came out once a year. Last night when he took it out, he was planning on ending the tradition of playing the song again. Then he set it up and smiled as he looked at the very keyboard that Jude had bought him for his birthday when they were so happy. She had bought it for him before they had even gotten married. When life was so perfect it was hard to imagine that anything could go wrong.

It was then that he knew he would play it. So last night on what would have been his and Jude's 12 year anniversary, and technically it was. They had gotten married 12 years ago. Although they were still legally married they hadn't been together in years. He sighed. It was time to put it all away. The dreadful day that haunted him every year was over. It was time to put the keyboard away and get back to his life. He went to pick it up but stopped for a second. He sat down, _one more time_, he thought to himself.

The beautiful melody of the song drifted throughout the room. He started to sing as if Jude could hear him. Wishing she knew, just how much he loved her.

**When you have to look away**

**When you don't have much to say **

**That's when I love you **

He sat perfectly still as he played the music and sung. As usual as he played the song, he remembered when she sang it to him. She surprised him when instead of a wedding march a melody of a song that he knew so well. Instead of the song just playing, his bride was walking down the aisle towards him, singing to him.

**To hear u stumble when u speak ****Or see you walk with two left feet ****that's**** when ****I**** love you ****I love u endlessly**

He felt the tears and anger welling up inside him. He kept singing and kept remembering. After all after tonight he would put the keyboard and the song away, and wouldn't think about it or sing it for the next year; and maybe if he was lucky, next year he wouldn't be singing the song again.

**And when you're mad ****cuz**** you lost a game ****Forget ****I'm**** wa****itin in the rain ****Baby ****I**** love you ****I love you anyway ****So here's my promise made tonite ****You can count on me for life ****Cuz ****that's**** when i love you ****When nothin u do could change my mind ****The more i learn ****The more i love ****The more my heart cant get enough ****T****hat's when i love you ****When i love you no matter what**

He couldn't take it anymore finally he stopped playing the song and sighed. "Finish the song Quincy" he yelled to himself. Then he realized he couldn't, not anymore. He sat in the stillness, as he gently picked up the keyboard and sat it in the back of his large closet. He sat down gently then as he looked at a box on the shelf right above where his keyboard was now sitting. He pulled down the Box and looked into it. There were 12 notes gently lay in the small box. When him and Jude had first got married he always wrote her a note every year to show her how much he cared, when it all started going bad, he got into her notes while she was at work and copied the ones he had written already, placing the originals back into her closet and now every year he added one. There were 5 of the letters that she had never seen. He smiled at the sight of the letters and opened the first one.

_Jude, _

_Hey baby__, I'm__ starting a new tradition. As of today we h__ave been married for a year. Never thought we'd make it this far did ya. All the way down that Aisle. Well we did. I love you so much and I want you to know I always will. Well I will see you tonight. _

_Love,_

_Your Husband _

_Tommy Quincy. _

Tommy sighed at the first note. He remembered how excited he had been when he wrote that first note. He looked back into the box wanting so desperately to burn them all but instead he opened the next one.

_Jude, _

_Well it has come again. The anniversary of__ the day that changed my life. Last year I was so happy that we were so happy and in love. Who could __have__ imagined it could get better. Now __you're__ pregnant with our very first child. I can't wait to start a family with you. _

_Sincerely _

_Tommy Q_

He stared at the letter he had written to his wife 2 years into their marriage. She was pregnant with Mikayla, the light of his life. Here he sat in his misery. He knew that it was for the best. He and Jude weren't meant to be anymore. They had shared so much. So much love, what happened? He reached into the third letter. He looked down at the letter. It was on stationary and fancier than the first two. With the hearts and the letter being typed up. _Damn me trying to be creative_, He thought to himself.

_Jude, _

_Hey__ baby, I know you don't feel well right now. But I said two years ago that I would write you these notes and I will now never stop. I love you. I love our daughter. I love our family. You are everything to me. Happy aniversery.3 __year's__ baby. _

_-T.Q.- _

He kept staring at the last one. He could feel and remember the happiness he felt when he wrote that note to her. He sighed. Why can't it still be like this? How did it all go wrong? He didn't even care what had happened between them anymore, he just wanted it to all be okay again. He smiled lightly at the memory then felt the smile disappear.

He continued to read as all of the memories rushed back. He read the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year notes to himself. He read about all the happy memories that he had written. The notes brought something out in him. He sighed as he went to grab the 8th note. The first one of the notes that he had never given Jude. She didn't even know he had written it. It was the year that the fighting was full force.

_Jude, _

_Hey, __this__ is the first anniversary that I know we won't be celebrating. We fight all the time and the last thing that we need is a night out alone together. It would end bad __so, instead__ of planning something romantic, I decided to leave you alone. __I'm__ not going to talk or start a fight. I think a night of silence would do us both some good. I just wanted you to know that I still love you with all of my heart, and next year when I write to you again. It will be better, I just know it. _

_-__Love__ always- _

_Tommy_

"Damn it, why did I have to say that. I didn't get better, it got worse. One night of silence , turned into this" He screamed out at his empty house. It pained him to read what he wrote 5 years ago. The words sunk in. He had so many hopes for the fighting to stop, and he just wanted to give them one night of silence without the yelling. The one night turned into 2 years of silence before he left. And now 5 years of being so far away from each other. He hated the thought of it, but he blamed himself for what had happened to his marriage.

He read through the next letter. The years of silence. He remembered them so well. She never even knew that he had these letters; actually she didn't even know they existed. He looked down at the next three letters. He opened up one of them and sighed as he felt the tears come to his eyes.

_Hey, _

_I know I don't give you these letters anymore, but this should be a happy day. This is supposed to be our 10__th__ year anniversary sad thing is last week you caught me looking in the paper for a house. I was hoping that when you seen __that,__ you would scream or yell at me. Beg me to stay, something. I wish all that passion you once had from me would come back suddenly. I've been trying so hard to think of a reason to stay, other than our daughter. I __can't__ think of one. I still love you, but I __can't__ stay here like this. We are both so sad. I hope that there is something we can do to fix this before its too late._

_-Tom Quincy- _

_Jude_

_Hey __it's__ me again. Not like you will ever read this. I used to wish that you would go through this box or stumble upon it so that you could see how much I still deeply need you, but now there isn't a chance of that. I don't even live there anymore, and I don't even think you've been in this house. You always drop Mikayla off at the door. __It's__ like you have to run. I __can't__ take this anymore. I know after all of this it should be time to end this. We aren't getting back together, I know that. I wish we could find our way back to each__other somehow. I know that isn't possible. We keep putting of what is bound to happen. Well happy 11__th__ anniversary. Even if it isn't happy. Well I __got to__ go. _

_-T.Q-_

_My girl – _

_I know that's weird, but I guess __I'm__ feeling kind of sentimental this year. I was sitting here singing our song. __To me__ that day. I was so happy that day. What happened to us? I don't think either of us knows. I know you are happy in your life now. With the recording and producing. I miss __producing__ but I __can't__ go back to that. I would get in your way too much. Kwest keeps asking me to come back but I know you don't need me around anymore than I can be around. I __can't__ watch you sing and not want back what we once had. I've made a decision, when you finally will talk to __me;__I'm__ going to tell you about these letters. Its time that __I'm__ honest with you. I know you __won't__ care, but __I'm__ going to tell you __I've__ been writing you every year, and if you still do care and want to read them, ill let you. Hopefully when I take mikay home __tomorrow__ you'll talk to me. _

_I love you, _

_Tommy _

_Ps. See told you I was being sentimental. _

Tommy looked at the letter, the last one that he had written last night. He swore in that letter he would tell her that he wrote her. He tried to, but she avoided talking to him. Not like he blamed her. She was probably thinking about getting a lawyer and divorcing his sorry ass. He didn't know what he would do if she had done that. It would kill him. At least for now as far apart as they were. They were still binded legally. Without a marriage there wouldn't be an anniversary and then he would have to make himself stop the letters. He couldn't do that. He already tried a million times and every year without fail, he would write her just like had been doing for the past 12 years.

He finally picked up the phone and her cell phone number. No answer, of course. If she wouldn't talk to him in person, she sure in the hell wasn't going to pick up the phone. So he just hung up, he didn't have the energy to beg her answering machine for a conversation with his wife.


	3. Chapter 2: Needing help

Attn: I don't own anything, except for Mikayla destini, she's mine.

A reminder for anyone who is reading reviews keeps me writing, thanks to anyone who has already replied. It's well appreciated.

Chapter 2: I need help.

Jude sat at her desk looking around. She was working on her album. She had finally laid all the tracks down and now was sitting at her desk thinking about the order in which to put them on her CD. She struggled with it looking over all of her songs. She still had a lot to do. She just had a rough copy. She had never produced her own cd before. She stared at her phone as it rang once again. _Tommy. _"No!" She screamed at the phone causing Sadie to look into the office. "You okay?" She heard her sister ask. "Yeah sorry, just frustrated" she lied to her.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tommy wanted to throw his phone across the room. She heard her voice from the answering machine again. "Jude, you can't avoid me forever" He said into the phone before hanging it up. He just wanted to tell her what he needed to tell her. He didn't expect anything from her, but it wasn't like it mattered. She wasn't going to listen to her. Not unless he somehow made her.

An hour later he was still sitting in his room thinking about his wife. He couldn't think about anything else besides her. He was sick of it, sitting here with all of the regrets of everything that had gone wrong in their marriage. He felt himself jump at the sound of his phone ringing; he looked down hoping it was Jude, Nope it was read Gmajor, which could only be one person.

"What do you want, Kwest?" he said more harshly that he meant to. "Hi Tommy" he heard on the other line. It wasn't Kwest. It was her. "Jude? He asked his tone changing a rather soft one. "Yeah, listen I know you want to talk to me but I cant right now okay? I just can't. I have to much stuff to worry about" she spoke hastily. Obviously a little nervous. "Your album?" he said hoping that she would say that's all it was. Hoping she didn't say that she had no desire left to talk to him, that he couldn't take. "Yeah, actually that's why I'm calling" she spoke softly. "What is it?" he said thinking of what she could possibly want him for. He had already talked to Kwest and he said her album was doing great and she was doing it all on her own, which secretly killed him but he didn't tell anyone.

"I kind of need some help with it, if you have some time, if you don't I understand, just thought I'd ask ya know, but if you cant..." She was rambling, he missed that more than he could describe, and he let a slight chuckle escape his lips. "Calm down, how about I stop by today and ill take a look at it, and see what you need. Sound good?" He asked hoping for agreeance. If she said yes, that meant he had an excuse to be around his wife. "Sure, if your sure." she said quickly. He nodded his head, and then suddenly realizing she couldn't hear him, he spoke," yeah, ill be there soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jude tapped her pencil nervously on her desk. She looked down at her spreadsheet. _Oh crap. _She realized the last person she should have called for help was Tommy. Every song on the album had been written about him or their relationship. She got more and more agitated. She heard the knock at her door and knew who it was. There he was, looking as breathtaking as ever, standing in front of her was his classic Quincy smile. She looked back and him and smiled lightly. She explained to him that she needed him to do his producing stuff on her songs and to her surprise he actually seemed excited. _Must miss doing music. _

He went into the studio and she put on the first song. As the sound started to surround them both it was like they were trapped in the past. They used to spend all of their time in this studio making music.

_He knew how to reach me deep inside__And he found a part of me I could not hide__And we'd walk and talk and touch tenderly__Then he'd lay me down and make love to me_

Tommy listened as her voice filled the room. The song was so beautiful it was amazing actually. As he listened he remembered all the good times they had shared in the past.

We built a love so strong and couldn't breakThere was not a road we were afraid to takeAnd we'd kiss all the way from Arkansas to Rome'Cause in each other's arms we were home sweet home

As the memories filled her head she watched Tommy cautiously hoping that he didn't realize the song was about them.

But he don't feel the same Since our lives becameYears of bills, babies and chainsHome ain't where his heart is anymoreHe may hang his hat behind our bedroom doorBut he don't lay his head down to love me like beforeHome ain't where his heart is anymore

He listened to the song intently. It killed him to know that this song described their relationship perfectly. The start of happiness then the turning of silence. It was gutrenching. He couldn't take much more of it. But he sat and listened to the song.

When it ended there were so many emotions filling the room. He looked at her and she looked back. "That's an amazing song Jude" he said softly. She smiled lightly. "So what does it need, can you do it with that track, or does it need to be re-recorded." She asked wondering what he would say. "This one doesn't need to be redone. A few touches here and there, and it will be done. I can have it done by tonight if you like." She looked at him as he spoke. There was a light in his eyes. The light that she recognized he only got when working with music. "Really? So you're okay with producing for me one more time?" She asked shocked that he hadn't stormed out of the studio and told her to do it herself. "No problem, I could use the distraction and I miss music. I'd love to do it. I'll work on it tonight and then tomorrow you can have a listen and see what you think, and then I can listen to the next one. I'm totally up for it, if you want me to, that is" he said with questioning eyes. He was hoping with every ounce of himself that she hadn't changed her mind about letting him help her. She nodded and they said their goodbyes as she went back to her office to work on paperwork and he stayed in the studio to work on her song.

If foundations made of stone can turn to dustthen the hardest hearts of steel can turn to rustif he could only find that feeling once againif we could only change the way the story ends

He listened as he remixed the song. He liked what he was doing to the song, it wasn't usually Jude's style and she might hate it, but he had to take the chance. It was his skill to produce. He loved doing it, he always had, and when he worked with Jude it was as if his world was right again. He kept working until he was sure that it sounded just as it should. He smiled. _Perfect. _

He then realized what time it was. He had been sitting in the studio all day and all night. It was now midnight. He wondered why nobody had kicked him out yet. Everyone was sure to be gone and technically he didn't work here anymore. He heard a slight knock on the studio door before the door opened. There she was.

"Jude, what are you still doing here? He asked her with curiosity. He watched as a smile crept upon her lips. "Well I had some paperwork to do and I usually stay late when Mikayla is at Kaylie's house. It keeps me from missing her. So I figured I'd just let you work until I was ready to go" She said. "Ah, well I'm all done, so I'll get out of your way. I'll come back tomorrow." He said slightly as he started towards the door.

"Tommy?" he heard behind him and turned towards her. "Thanks for today. It meant a lot" She said biting her lower lip. "Anytime Ha…" he stopped himself. He almost called her Harrison. She hadn't been Harrison in 12 years. He looked up at her, he couldn't correct himself with her now last name, and it might be pushing it. "Anytime Jude" He finished as he walked out the door.

She stood in the studio looking at the spot where he last stood. He almost called her Harrison. She wasn't exactly sure how that made her feel. Either it was good , because it means that he was caught up in music , or it was bad because he was going to ask her for a divorce and then her married name would no longer be her own anymore. She shook her head deciding not to deal with it now. For now Tommy would be too caught up in producing to ask for a divorce, and she liked it that way. She turned on her song. She listened intently. The music didn't sound like anything she would ever come up with herself, but oddly she liked it. It was perfect for the song.

Perfect for them.

She smiled and picked up her phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart until she heard an answer. "Hey, what's up?" she heard Tommy's voice and instantly melted, combining him mixing her song and how excited he sounded to answer. "Yeah, I know you just left but I just listened to the song" she said unsure of why she was calling him to tell him that. "And? You don't like it do you?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

Tommy sat still listening to the silence on the other end. He was afraid of this. She hated it. "No, no, I love it actually" She said finally.

He smiled widely. She liked it.

Song: Home aint where his heart is anymore – Shania Twain


	4. Chapter Three : Making Music

**attn: I dont own anything. Except Mikayla **

**Thanks for the people reviewing, it means alot. As I've said before it keeps me writing. **

**Chapter 3: **

Jude sat up in her bed. It was too early to even be awake, the sun wasn't even up yet, but she couldn't sleep. Everyday of the past week had been like this. Everyday Tommy heard a new song of hers. Everyday she got more scared that he was going to say something about her songs. So far he just mixed them, or if he needed to asked her to go into the studio and re-record it. So far they had been through 3 of her songs. She sighed, there were still 9 songs left. She liked working with Tommy again, sometimes it gave her a little hope before she remembered why she was doing this. She had called Tommy to put off the conversation that she didn't want to have. As long as he was focused on helping her with her album, he wouldn't even consider asking her for a divorce. She looked around the room and got herself together. She was up now, she might as well do something useful until it was time to take Mikayla to school. She got up and turned on her music on low in the kitchen and started cleaning. Cleaning the house always did pass time. Maybe it was because there was never enough time to clean her big house anymore. She tried , she really did but , it seemed to have gotten bigger since her husband left.

An hour later she had cleaned most of the rooms downstairs. She finally gave up from being tired and went to set on the couch and turned on the T.V. She watched for a little bit, but got bored instantly when the news was focused on her. "Jude Harrison Quincy, Is she still married? Anyway, her new album is underway, will it be anygood?" She heard the reporter ask. She rolled her eyes. She had been hearing about her own album for weeks. Everytime they mentioned her name they put in the harrison, they hadn't always done that, just since it leaked that Tommy had bought his own house, they weren't exactly sure on what to call her because neither her nor tommy would make a comment on the record about their marriage. Speculation was all the press could do, and they did enough of that.

She turned on the TV and decided to hop in the shower before Mikayla woke up.

Three hours later, Jude had done everything she could not to loose her mind. Sitting around the house with nothing to do. It was still another hour before mikayla was to get up. She sighed and picked up her phone trying to think of anyone that would be up already. She dialed a number and hoped someone would answer the phone. Nobody was answering, she had tried, sadie, Jamie, everyone that she knew. Then she sighed. She dialed the last number she could possibly think of and waited as the phone continued to ring.

"Are you nuts" she heard Tommy grunt through the phone.

"Hey Quincy," She said to him cheerfully trying to hide her obvious passion for his voice. "yeah, yeah, Jude what in the hell are you doing up this early, are you Crazy?" he said to her obviously annoyed.

"Nope , just awake, and bored and your the only one who picked up" she said honestly.

"Have you lost your mind Jude Qu..." She heard him trail off and she started to laugh but quickly covered her mouth. "What's so funny, you woke me up and now your laughing at me, alright girl, what do you want?" He asked. "Nothing, just bored, and I figured you'd answer, and I was right." She said still trying to hold back her excitement.

"alright JQ, Ive got to get off of here, I'll see you in a couple hours, cool? " He spoke. Jude stared at the phone for a moment before actually speaking. "uh huh" she uttered before hanging up the phone. She got up off the couch and started looking around for something to keep her busy, but she could bearly move. _JQ..._ She thought to herself. First he almost called her Jude Quincy, which slighly amused her but knew it was only because he was so used to saying that when he was about to yell at her, and she did wake him up. Then He said JQ, he hadn't called her that in years. She sighed, this was not going to be a good day.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

As jude walked into GMajor, she looked around cautiously. She had so many emotions floating around her right now, if anyone seen her face they would know exactly what it was about.

She walked into her office expecting to get some work done before tommy showed but , but as she walked into her office, the chair spun around and there he was. Tommy was sitting at her computer working on something. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey girl, what's up?" he asked sweetly. She kept staring at him, watching him. She still hadn't said a word to him, instead of saying anything else, he handed her a peice of paper.

"Whats this?" she asked looking down. There it was. Her layout. Every title of her song aligned in a nice list. The photo's from the photo shoot were aranged perfectly. She looked up at him and back at the layout. "But I dont even have a title yet" She told him. " Look again JQ" He said smirking. She looked down to the layout and read the title. " Jude Quincy, Working through the Pain" She read aloud and her head snapped up and looked at him. " If you dont like it, You can change it, but from what ive heard so far, your songs are about pain, and as long as I've known you, working through pain to you is singing, so I thought it would fit." he said softly. It was at that second that she knew that even tho he would't say it, he knew exactly what and who her songs were about. She looked at him nervously. "No, its perfect" she whispered. He smiled hearing her perfectly.

They sat there looking over the cover before he got up and gave her seat back. She opened the file that he had been working on and starting making some minor changes to his almost perfect layout and then printed it out. " there now its perefect. He looked down. The only thing she had changed was the producers name. She had changed it from Jude Quincy to, Jude and Tommy Quincy. He stared at her for a moment and decided not to say anything. After that they both headed into the studio and started on the 4th song.

_Here we are   
What is left of a husband and a wife One good kid  
Who has a way of gettin on with her life  
I'm not old but I'm getting a whole lot older every day  
It's too late to keep from goin' crazy  
I got to get away _

Tommy listened to the song, he felt saddened. He had caused this. He had walked out the door, when he should of stayed. Now, everyday he listened to how much he had hurt her by walking away in the studio. The first song had broke his heart. Talking about how distant he had been. The second was talking about how broken she was. and the third, that they had just finished yesterday, was talking about fighting for their love, and now as this song started, he could already tell he wasnt going to like what it had to say.

_The reasons that I can't fight don't have a thing to do with being in love  
And I understand that lovin a girl shouldn't have to be this rough  
You ain't the only one Who feels like this world left you far behind  
I don't know why we gotta be Angry All The Time _

Tommy sat still as the music played but tried to focus on the music more than the words. he looked at Jude who was anxiously awaiting a reply. "You up for recording today"he said softly, keeping his emotions out of it. It wasnt that the song needed it. He just needed her to sing this powerful song and look into her eyes. He needed to see the pain that he had caused. "Yeah sure" she sounded a little hurt. She knew as much as he did, that the song didn't need much work, but he didnt want to tell her that. If he did, she wouldnt sing it.

_Our girl is the spittin image of me when _I_ was young  
I hope someday she can see past what we have become  
I remember every time You said you'd never leave  
What I can't live with is memories of the way you used to be _

He watched Jude as she sang. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, it killed him but he didnt stop her. If he did, she would know exactly what he was thinking right now, and he couldnt let that happen.

_The reasons that You can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love  
And I understand that lovin eachother shouldn't have to be this rough   
You ain't the only one Who feels like this world left you far behind  
I don't know why we gotta be Angry All The Time_

_Three years have came and went since You walked out of our door  
I never quite made it back to the one I was before  
And God it hurts me to think of you  
For the love in your eyes was gone sometimes  
I don't know why this old world can't leave well enough alone _

Jude finished the song and wiped the tears that were falling from her face. She waiting for Tommy to respond before she walked out. "That's good, I'll start mixing it. Thanks for singing it." he spoke into the studio. She nodded and walked out of the studio and back into the area where he was at. She sat next to him watching him make her song all that it could be. Every now and then He would ask for her opinion on something and she would give it. They spend all night working on the song. Not needing much work meant only one night on the song usually, but since he had asked her to re-sing it, it took much longer than it should of. During the process Jude had picked up Mikayla from school and took her to kaylie's house and came back and Tommy was still hard at work. At this time they were wrapping up the song, and nobody was left in the studio.

"Jude" tommy suddenly said after not speaking to her since she had sang the song. "yes?" she spoke lightly wishing that he wouldnt say anything about the song that he was adding finishing touches to. "About the song" He said knowing that she would try to avoid him talking about it. He had tried to avoid talking about her songs as well, because he knew how much pain was intertwined in the songs, but he couldnt hold it back anymore. He was nowhere close to being done producing her album, but he had to ask. He couldnt continue to listen to her songs without her knowing that they meant something to him too. "What?" She said sounding scared and annoyed at the same time. "It was a beautiful song..."he spoke trying his best to find the right words to say. "But?" she asked simply. He chuckled lightly. "But, I wanted to say, im sorry" He said so softly she almost didnt hear him. "Sorry?" She asked confussed. " Im sorry that I put you through all these things that inspired these songs. I see it in your eyes when I ask you to sing them, and I'm sorry that im the cause for that inspiration"He spoke trying fight back the tears that he knew would come if he didnt watch himself. "Tommy, It's not like I wrote this song today, okay, its okay. We havent been the us in these songs, in a long time okay. If these last couple of days has taught me anything, its that we are both completly different people that we were, so dont apoligise for it, Okay?" she asked him touching his shoulder lightly. he nodded at her, knowing not to push the subject any farther.

"So Mr.Quincy, what do you say about taking a break from the album tomarrow. I think we could both use the break after tonight" She asked. He looked at her with astonishment. She was willing to take a break. A break meant that this process lasted even longer. He wondered her intentions but let it go and answered with a slight nod. "Good, Let me lock up the place and then we can walk to the garage together, this place creeps me out at night" she said. He laughed a little at her suggestion. "I remember, yeah thats fine. Ill just wait outside for you." He said to her as he got his stuff together and started walking out of the building.

Jude got home and went into her house. It was empty, which is the way it usually was when Mikayla spent the night at her best friends house. Before she had called tommy to work on her album, she was always home in time to pick Mikayla up and they would both go to bed, but now with her and Tommy working late hours most of the time Mikayla was spending the night at kaylie's , not like her daughter minded. Not only did Mikayla love the fact that she got to spend as much time as possible with her best friend, she was extacic at the fact that her parents were working together. Jude looked around the house wishing that the silence wasnt so deffening. She looked for something on Tv, She looked around everywhere for something to do. She decided on just going upstairs and trying to sleep.

Tommy walked around his empty house looking for a quick fix for his insomnia, there was none. He couldnt sleep because all he could think of was Jude. The song that she sang and the pain in her eyes. He wanted to scream at himself. he did this , he walked out, back then he could of fixed it, the relationship then was unbearable but he could of fought and because he didnt, there was no chance of getting back what they once had, sure they had been getting along great in the past week, but that was only because they were hard at work, and there was no time for them to fight. He sighed as he sat down on his bed, looking around. "I just want to go home" he looked around again. "this is home you idiot" he said to himself. He thought about calling jude, but looked at the time, he had spend hours pacing around the house, she was sure to be asleep by now.

Jude looked at the clock for the millionth time. She kept thinking about tommy, He seemed so sincere earlier, apoligizing for leaving like he did. She had been thinking about it since she got home. It was the first time he admitted that he blamed himself for them being so out of touch with eachother. When in reality it wasnt his fault at all. It was both of them. They both stopped talking to eachother, He had left, but she didnt stop him, she didnt even attemp to. She sat raveling in her own memories. She picked up her phone, she had to talk to someone, anyone. She put the phone down realizing that nobody would even me close to being up at this time. If she called anyone, they would think she had lost her mind. So she stayed sitting there staring at her clock and waiting for morning. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She stayed lying still until she couldnt take it anymore and at about 5am she got up and went to take a shower.

Tommy stared at his clock. 5:30am, Thankfully he didnt have to work that day, or jude and everyone else would know he hadnt slept all night. He got up and got into the shower, when he got out he sighed. This was going to suck. He looked at his phone and looked back at the clock. This was depressing. He didnt know what else to do. He had the day off, and there was nothing to do. He couldnt even remember how he had gotten through every day for 3 years without talking to jude. "oh yeah, because i avoided thinking of her" he spoke outloud to himself.

Jude got out of the shower and turned on the tv, looking for something to watch, of course there was nothing on worth watching. She sat alone in the silence. Afterall she had until Mikayla got out of school before she had anything to do. She picked up her phone and started dialing. Hoping for an answer.

Tommy was sitting in his living room trying to concentrate on anything but jude when his phone rang. and across it, it read Jude. He picked up cautiously. hello?" he said feeling some relief that she was obviously awake. "Hey, you up?" she asked silently. "I am now" he said lieing. "oh, sorry, Ill let you go then" she said. " no, Im awake, whats up?" he asked wondering why she was calling. "Im awake and bored"she said almost chuckling. " Ah, sounds like its a pattern" he said referring to the morning before, when she had woken him up. "Yeah, sorry about that, anyway, are you really tired" she spoke softly, but he could tell she was getting at something. "Tired, yes, sleepy? Nope, what did you have in mind?" He asked questionly. "well...If your up to it, i was thinking , we could hang out to pass the time, that is if you dont already have plans for your day off" she said waiting for a response. He thought of something to say, pondering a way not to sound to excited to pass the time. "Well, sounds good. Your place or mine" he asked misteviously. He heard her laugh on the other end. "Ill be there in a minute" she spoke to him.

After they hung up, Tommy looked around the house to see if there was anything he didnt want his wife to see. The downstairs was pretty empty, so he decided everything looked okay , so he turned on the tv and waited for her to show up. When he heard the doorbell he got up and answered it , letting her in. She looked amazing. Her hair was tassled lightly, and her outfit was astonishing. he looked her up and down hoping that she didnt notice. She walked in and smiled at him. "so this is it, your amazing house, that ive heard so much about." she looked at him smiling. "yeah, this is it." he said. She plopped down on his couch and looked around.

They sat for a while trying to find something to do. Until he saw judes eyes light up. "Tommy?" She asked in a sing songy voice. "what do you want?" he said looking at her. "What makes you think..." " You only say my name like that when you want something, so what is it?" he spoke back instantly. "Well, Mikayla said you have guitar Hero, wanna play?" she asked smiling widely. He made a mental note to talk to his daughter about her loud mouth, he was about to get his ass kicked by his wife, at guitar hero. He nodded and let her to the room where he had his games set up. She started giggling.

An hour later, as he expected he was sitting in the floor fake pouting as Jude was dancing around the room chanting. He waited until she was close enough to him and grabbed her legs out from under her and she started to fall. he caught her and started laughing. "TOMMY QUINCY!!!" she screamed at him. " what? Gloating annoys me, you know that." he said through his laughter. "still wasnt very nice to trip me like that" she whispered trying to catch her breath.

The rest of the afternoon, they played games and laughed. It was as if for one afternoon, there past was erased and there were stuck in a time where nothing had ever went wrong. They laughed and talked and did alot of nothing. Which for both of them was the perfect afternoon off. Mikayla had called when school got out and begged to go out with kaylie, and jude let her , telling her that she had to come home tonight. Mikayla reluctulantly agreed. Now Tommy and Jude were watching a movie and sitting on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, Jude and tommy fell asleep. They were both sprawled out on the couch. Jude's head leaned against Tommys shoulder and Tommys arm wrapped around her chest.

Song: angry all the time - tim mcgraw (modified to fit the story)

**well there it is. Thats what i got for now. I hope you liked it. be sure to let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 4 : Why

Chapter 4:

**Thanks for those of you replying. please review! **

Jude woke up looking around her unfamiliar surroundings. She wasn't in her own bed, in fact she wasn't even in a bed. She didn't recal exactly where she was until she seen the man lieing next to her, or rather under her, seeing as how she was leaned up against him. She jumped up suddenly waking him up out of a dead sleep. "Jude, god, what's wrong?" he asked her lightly. "what? oh nothing, it's just, I was supposed to pick up our daughter, and I fell asleep and..."she continued rambling. "Calm down...I called her last night after you fell asleep, you looked so tired, i didn't want to wake you, so she stayed with kaylie, and i guess I fell asleep too." he said trying to calm his frantic wife down. It was funny how more and more he thought of her as his wife, She went from the love of his life, to his wife, to the mother of his child, to someone he bearly knew, back to his friend recently, and now everyday he wanted more and more to make their marriage, a marriage again.

Jude now was breathing lighter and calming down until she looked at the clock, and jumped up again. "Its Noon, Tommy, we have to work today"she said. "Calm down JQ, we can go to work, but first, come with me" he said. She followed him confussed. He lead her into a bedroom. "what are we doing in here" she asked him raising her eyebrow. " I thought you might need a change of clothes, so here, wear this today. He handed her an outfit. " what is this" she asked him wondering if it belonged to another woman. " I'll explain that later, just put it on" he told her trying to avoid telling her, that he had bought it for her about a year ago. One of the many things that was meant for their aniversary that he never gave her. She stared but finally decided that she should change. Going to work in obviously slept in clothes wasn't like her. She went to shower and change and came out when she was done ready to go.

When they finally arrived at the studio, they were getting looks from everywhere. Jude thought she would have gotten used to it by now. They all had been looking at her like she was crazy since she asked tommy to help her with her project. She tried to ignore them but sometimes it was too much to bear. She walked into the studio with tommy and turned on her song not wanting to waiste any time. She watched him listen intently to her song without making much emotion or giving her a clue as to whether she would have to re-record it.

Tommy listened to her song, thinking about it. It was a nice slow and steady song, talking about love and relationships, but it wasn't right. Not for this album, but as he looked up at her hopefull face, waiting for his reply he sighed. "You want me to record today?" she asked. "No actually, I want..." He stopped wondering if he should say anything. he was here to produce but he was sure to be on her bad side if he asked her to get rid of the song. "what, you want to what Tommy?" she asked silently. "well..I like the song, I do, but I don't think it should be on this album" he said winching getting ready for the screaming. "WHAT?!? You want me to just get rid of a song. After all the work I've put into this album. I asked you to help me mix my songs, not tell me if they are good enough" she screamed at him standing up and starting to back away from him. " Listen Jude, I like the song, It doesn't go in with the rest. It's not you. It sounds like you wrote it, in 10 minutes" he said not backing down.

Jude stared at him. How dare he. She had spent hours on that song. It was true that it didn't really fit her or her album, but she had spent alot of time coming up with it, and he had no right to tell her that it wasn't good enough. " You know what, Tommy Quincy if you dont like my song, you can walk out right now, You can either start mixing my song, or you can get the hell out!!" She screamed in his face and started to walk out. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around, she was now two inches from his face, he looked deeply into her eyes. She was breathing heavily from anger and passion at the same time. She stared at him for a second. He leaned in as close as he could without their lips touching and whispered gently. "okay, ill mix the damn song, but I dont have to like it." He breathed her in still having ahold of her. His hands traveling up her sides roughly. She leaned her head back enjoying the moment. "I knew when I bought that shirt, it would look perfect on you" he said in a low sexy whisper before pulling away and sitting down to start working on the song.

Jude stood still in the same spot that she had been when Tommy had pulled her so close. She would bearly breathe and she deffinetly couldn't move.

Hours later when the song was done, he let her listen to it and she smiled at him. She went to take a break and tommy stayed behind. Tommy stared into space, still raveling from being so close to jude. He couldn't help himself, when he went to stop her from leaving, he felt the heat from being so close to her and couldn't stop himself from taking advantage of a moment. He sat still and started to play her next song.

_Hey, Mr DJ, can I make a request?  
Somebody I love just up and left.  
An' if I know him, he'll drive all night alone,  
An' he just might have his radio on.  
Yeah, I pray he has his radio on. _

_Just in case he ain't that far from home,  
Play somethin' that'll turn his car around.  
An' send it out from a wife isn't ready to give up.  
Hey, he just might have her radio on.  
Yeah, I pray he has his radio on_

_Play somethin' that'll get him thinkin' 'bout me.  
Let him know I really love him.  
Somethin' that reaches out in the dark:  
Weighs on his mind; tugs at his heart._

Well, I know you get this all the time:  
Broken hearts lightin' up all the lines,  
Beggin' you to play that special song,  
Hey, but he just might have his radio on.  
Yeah, I pray he has his radio on.

So play him somethin' that'll get him thinkin' 'bout us.  
Let him know I'm really sorry.  
Somethin' that reaches out in the dark:  
Weighs on his mind an' tugs at his heart.

I need to make a dedication,  
Before the chance has faded;  
Before he drives away too far,  
An' parks that damned old car.

Play him somethin' that'll get him thinkin' 'bout me.  
Let him know I'm really sorry.  
Somethin' that reaches out in the dark:  
Weighs on his mind an' tugs at his heart.  
Tears up his eyes; turns round the car.

Hey Mr DJ can I make a request?  
Somebody I love just up and left.

Tommy sat in the silence not moving. The song he just heard broke his heart. He knew just what to do with it. He started mixing it and added a small country twang to the rock sound. He smiled as he continued working. He was so busy he didn't notice the figure standing behind him. "I thought you were done with the song" She said to him. "Oh I'm done with that one, I'm working on the next one actuallly. I was just going to listen to it, but after I heard it, i knew you didn't need to resing it, so I started working on it." he spoke excitedly. "oh..okay, well if it's okay, im going to head home to spend some time with Mikayla, I haven't been home alot, so unless you need anything else" she asked quietly. "Nope" he said looking at her. She placed the keys on the soundboard. "Here, Lock up, just drop the keys off at the house later, if im not awake, Ill come get them in the morning" She said staring at him before walking out the door.

Jude breathed as she walked out of the door. She couldn't be around him right now. After everything that had happened today she just couldn't be around him without making a fool out of herself. She picked up her daughter and Kaylie and brought them to the house. " Alright girls, What do you want for dinner" jude asked them as they walked in the door. "Don't care, mom" mikayla called as she walked up the stairs.

Tommy was sitting alone in the studio mixing judes song, and listening to peices of it over and over again. He was thinking back to when he walked out the door 3 years ago. He had packed his bags and walked slowly to his car, hoping and praying that Jude would yell after him not to go. That she would scream and yell at him. That she would stand in front of his car and refuse to let him give up. Instead she had just stood at the door watching him drive off , not saying a word. He had turned his car around 10 times that night going back and forth, almost going back home every time until he finally drove to his new house, deciding that it was best if he left. Now listening to the song where she was begging him to stay, or begging for something to make him stay, he felt like his world was crashing down around him all over again. He screamed and threw some loose papers across the room regretting ever leaving her. He glanced over at the papers and sighed and decided to pick them up. He laughed at the scribbling of jude's handwritting. Then something caught his eye on the paper, something he never expected.

Jude starting walking up the stairs to tell the girls that dinner was on the table, but stopped as she heard her daughter and her friend talking. " So your saying, that after all of this time, Your parents are back together" Kaylie said. "They aren't admitting it, but last night she spent the night at his house, she never goes in that house, before a couple of weeks ago, she would bearly look at him" Mikayla was gushing. Jude sighed, her daughter was getting her hopes up about her and tommy. Mikayla walked in and looked at her daughter who looked up and stopped speaking. "Dinners downstairs, Kaylie can I talk to my daughter" she spoke to the girl. Kaylie nodded and rushed down the stairs., "Mikayla, Honey. Me and your dad, we aren't getting back together" Jude said trying to make her daughter understand. Mikayla's face fell a little but didn't say a word. She just looked at her mother and sadly nodded, knowing better than to argue with her mother.

Mikayla stared at her mother across the table. She didn't believe her mother that there was no chance of her parents getting back together. They were talking, which was major progress as far as mikayla was concerned and that gave her hope. She didn't care how sure her parents were that they would never be together again. She herself knew better.

Tommy stared at the piece of paper that had a list of of songs on it. At first it had just looked like the list for the songs he had been listening to and mixing until he got down to song 5. It was crossed out and re-written over and over again. He looked at the crossed out song. _Thats when I love you_... He gasped. Thats why the song sounded so unlike jude, she had been trying to replace the song she wanted to put on the album. The perfect song. their song. The song that he sang every year in his room, the song that she had sang to him walking down the Aisle. The song that she had written after he proposed to her. The song that meant everything to him. He had figured it out, she got so defensive when he had insulted her song because she knew he was right. The song that was now in place of the single most perfect song, was just that. A replacement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Jude pulled her car into Tommy's driveway to pick up the keys to Gmajor and when she finally made it to the door she breathed before ringing the bell. When he came to the door, he was standing in front of her with a towel wrapped around his waiste and he was smiling at her. She stood looking at him breathlessly. "Hey, come on in, I'll be right back. He went into the back and slipped on some boxer shorts and walked back into the living room. She looked up at him. Of course he wouldn't have the decency to put on some clothes. She sighed. "Um, I just stopped by to pick up the keys. "right.. Hold on, he grabbed the keys off of the table and walked over to her. She started to get up and walk out the door before he stopped her. He lightly touched her shoulder, instanly feeling the chills cascading down her spine, she breathed heavily and turned towards him. "One more thing, I'd like you to explain this" he said showing her the peice of paper that he had found the night before.

Jude looked down at the piece of paper placed into her hand. Her eyes widened as she seen what he had circled. The song, the song that she had fought with herself about for months, decided on whether or not to record it. She looked up at him, shying away instantly. She turned her head. "It's nothing." She said as she started towards the door. He placed his body in her way, staring down at her. "Don't say that, please don't ever say that song is nothing." he said bowing his head down. She looked at him, he looked so sad. He looked broken.

"What do you want me to say tommy? I almost sang that song okay, but i changed my mind." She spoke once again trying to leave but he was standing in front of her. He lifted his hands to her face. "why? That song, It's the most beautiful song you've ever written, why wouldn't you want to share it with the world" he spoke softly caressing her cheak. He brought his hands down to her waiste and pulled her into him. "Listen, yesterday when I heard that song, I knew that something wasn't right and last night it all became clear when I seen this. That song was a replacement for this song." he spoke inching closer to her.

Jude started to back away. "Tommy, I can't sing that song. I just cant. That song was about when we were, us. I wrote that song for you. I wrote that song to tell you how much I loved you." She spoke softly putting her head down and backing herself up against the wall. "So what's so different about that, The rest of your songs are to me aren't they?" he asked with the deepest sincerety. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a quick escape. "I can't sing that song, I wont." she said still looking for an escape.

He was finally far enough away from the door that she could escape if she wanted to. She started towards the door, thinking of her excuse for dashing out the door. Before he could stop her she was gone.

He threw his hands up and collapsed against the floor. His anger and pain washed over him. He thought for a moment before going to get dressed and heading to the studio. When he finally arived he didn't know what to do. When he had seen that song on the list last night, it brought back his hope, his hope for his marriage, it all came back. Then today he had shot down his hopes. She said it was nothing. He kept replaying the conversation out in his head, trying to find a glimmer of hope. He had had enough. He walked into the studio where she was sitting. "Play me the next song jude" he said to her without trying to bring up the song that meant more than anything in the world to him. She nodded not even speaking and set up the next song.

_Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what i'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind._

Tommy listened for a minute, and stopped the music. "Re-do it" he said with bearly any emotion. Jude nodded and walked into the studio.

_I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo,  
Just like a tatto, I'll always have you.  
_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.  
When I look in the mirror,  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you._

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you.  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.  


Jude could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Tommy wasn't even looking at her. He was busy mixing her song already. He wouldn't even look up. She fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up. She looked up and there was tommy. "shh, baby, its okay" he was trying to soothe her. She started whispering, "why dont you care" she kept saying it over and over again.

Tommy rocked her and kissed her temple. " Is that what you think?"he asked her looking down at her. He carried her into the room and sat down on the couch. "well you don't, If you did, you wouldn't have left" she said through her crying. She instantly stopped as she felt him stiffen. She couldn't believe she had said that. He looked at her. "Jude, I didn't leave because I don't care, I don't want you to ever think that." he said as he felt his own tears starting to form in his own eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain in her eyes, the pain he was feeling. He looked down her and picked her up and stood up. "It's time for that talk Jude." he said looking at her. She looked at him and started to shake. "No, not yet, i can't" she said starting to cry again. " I was going to wait until the album was over, but i can't wait anymore. Come on we're going to talk" She heard him speak and didn't argue she just let him carry her out of the studio and into his car. She cried the entire way to his house and finally felt him carry her into the house and up the stairs. Finally he layed her on the bed.

Tommy breathed, this was the hardest thing he knew he would ever have to say to her. He breathed and started to speak.

"I remember the first time I met you, I never would of thought that we would of fallen in love, and gotten married, but we did, and we have a beautiful daughter to prove it. I still remember the moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were standing outside your house and you were laughing at me for something that I had done, and then you looked at me and just kissed me with all of the passion that I knew you had in you." he paused breathing. "Do you really have to drag this out, I know what you're going to say, and I just want you to say it. You know what you dont have to I'll do it for you. If it's what you want, if you file, I'll sign the papers" she spoke catching him offguard. " what? You think im asking you for a divorce?" he asked looking at her hesitantly. "well, yeah. You've been trying for a while to ask, but i didn't..." he heard her trail off.

"Listen to me, the last thing I want is a divorce Jude, I brought you here to tell you, that Im sorry" he spoke softly. She stared at him in shock. He didn't want a divorce. "When we were fighting, I should of benable to fix us but I couldn't and the silence was my fault too. I wanted to give us a break. One day without fighting, so silence was the only answer I could come up with. One day turned into over a year and then when I left, I was looking for a fight. I thought you'd yell at me, and we could yell at eachother and we'd fight for us, but it didn't work out like that." he spoke, for the first time in three years telling her what was going on when he left.

" You wanted me to fight" she whispered. "but i didnt, I just let you go, and you walked away and now we're a mess Tommy. If you dont want a divorce from me, then what do you want" she asked. "I want you to sing that song." he said bringing up the song that meant the world to him. "I can't" she spoke the tears falling freely down her face. "Will you if I sing it with you?" he asked her looking deeply into her eyes. She stood staring at him. He walked into his closet and brought out his keyboard. "Do you remember this?" he asked. "yes" she said lightly. "I only bring this out once a year. Our anniversery. Do you know why?" he asked. "why?" "To sing that song, so when I say I want you to sing that, I know I want to sing it with you. That song means everything to me" he said to her.

"There's something Else" he spoke to her grabbing a box out of his top shelf. "This is for you" he spoke lightly. "In this box contains a letter I've written every year since we've been married. The first 6 or 7 you have at home. But the last 5, You haven't even read yet. I want you to have them." he said to her. She looked down up at him and down at the box he had placed in her hands. She started reading them one by one as he left the room to leave her alone.

Tommy sat downstairs wondering what she would say, what she would do. This night had been so emotional. He looked up as she started walking down the stairs. She backed him against the wall and looked at him. "Tommy..." she started to speak.

**Okay so there it is. **

**The songs were : Just might have her radio on - trent tomilson**

**Tattoo - Jordan Sparks**

**I know this chapter is quite a bit longer than the other ones, but I just couldn't stop. When I get in that writing mode I just keep going. Well thats it for this one. Tell me what you think. I try to update as soon as I can, and this chapter took me awhile to write. I hope you like it. Please reply, let me know what you think. **

**Note: Alot changed as I wrote. Originally I was going to wait until the album was done for him to tell her, but i changed my mind. So let me know if it worked out like i hope it did. **


	6. Chapter 5 : Fight for us

**I would like to take the time out to make a special thanks to any of you replying, keep it up. I would like to remind you that although the rating is K , it is subject to change at some point, although im not sure yet when. If you would like any notice beforehand, let me know. If anything offends you, also let me know. Thanks much. **

**Chapter 5 : Fight For Me**

Jude stared at tommy as she stood inches away from him. "Tommy...The Letters...Every Year..." She trailed off and didn't complete a single thought out loud. Tommy just stood there nodding to her waiting for a reply, any clue on how she was feeling right now. "Jude, I don't know where it all went wrong, but I don't care anymore." he spoke lightly. "You Don't?" she said her voice shaking. "No, I don't because I'm sick of worrying about what did happen, Jude I Love You, and I don't care how we fell apart, I'm ready to fight for this marriage. Its not too late to save, I know that, Now it's up to you. If you want to save this marriage as much as I do , then just say the words." Tommy Spoke. Jude stared at tommy for a moment, before backing him further towards the wall. "Tommy Quincy..."she spoke sternly. Tommy started to prepare himself for rejection, by the tone of her voice, he didn't like where this was going.

Until, She let her lips crash onto his. His eyes widened as she deepened the kiss even further. When they finally pulled away, he looked at her breathlessly. "Does that answer your question."she asked him smiling widely. For the first time she was sure of everything. No matter what happened, she had a marriage to save. "You'll record the song?" he asked still reveling from the kiss that he had just shared with his wife. "If that's the only answer you got out of that, then I have clearly lost my touch" She said laughing. Tommy leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her lips. He passionately kissed her like he had been waiting to do for 5 years. He pulled back panting. "Quincy, You could never loose your touch" he said to her. "God, I love when you call me that" She said jumping into his arms. She jumped up enough and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him again.

Tommy placed his hands under Jude's butt while kissing her trying to make it up the stairs which wasn't an easy task. Finally making it to the bedroom Tommy kicked open the door getting to the bed as fast as he possibly could. Tommy layed Jude down on the bed taking her in for a moment. Jude grabbed tommy and pulled her to him. "Tommy..." she said completely out of breath. He looked down at her, awaiting whatever she was going to say. Jude looked at Tommy intensely. "God, I've been waiting for this for so long. Tommy Quincy, make love to me..." she said trying to catch her breath. "Mrs.Quincy, I would be happy to" he said leaning down and kissing her feverishly. Thats when the phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tommy screamed into the phone as he answered. "Kwest...Yes...I know..can it wait...Oh...Is he...okay fine..Yeah...Be there...Bye" He hung up the phone and threw his hands up in the air. "Is everything against me!!!" he screamed after he hung up the phone. He looked over to a hysterically laughing Jude. "what?" he said to her. "n..nothing. We have to go to work don't we" she said through her laughs. "Yeah, Darius has that damn party planned, and we have to get the last 5 songs done by Friday, and he's mad that we left when we did."he said angrily. Jude was still laughing, which didn't amuse him much.

"Come on calm down Tommy, We can pick this up later okay?" she said to him trying to control her laughter. He sighed looking at Jude, he was so close to being with her again. So close to being in her arms, to making love to her. He wanted more than anything to tell Kwest to go away, but he knew he was right. This album had to be done by the release party. He got up as she got herself together. They got into his viper and drove back to the studio. When they entered Kwest was waiting for them. "Alright, guys get in that studio and do some work, sorry if i interrupted anything" he said to them both. Tommy watched jude's face start to turn read. "You didn't" she said swiftly. Tommy watched her walk away not sure what to say. She had just denied that anything was going on between them. He didn't know what to make of it. They were back together or at least he hoped. He decided to brush it off, considering she was embarrased enough. He went back into the studio and started mixing her song that she had sung to him earlier before she had started crying which led to the best moments of his life.

Hours later he had finally finished mixing the song, and went to get the next one. He looked at jude as she was shying away from him and he didn't know why. Jude stared back a tommy backing her chair away from him. Before when he listened to her songs she would just watch him and wonder if he was thinking about what had happened to them, and now that they were getting back on track, she didn't want him to hear them anymore. They were all about how in love they once were and how it had all fallen apart and now it wasn't quite at fallen apart as it once was. She waited as the song began to play.

_Well if I loved you a little bit longer  
if my love was a little bit stronger  
would you stay, stay? Baby please stay  
if I granted all of your wishes  
give you more than touches and kisses  
would you stay, stay? I need you to stay_

Jude watched tommy's expression. The compassion in his eyes as he pulled her chair closer to him. "It's beautiful, I know I didn't stay before, but would it be okay if I stayed this time" he said softly and sweetly. She nodded as he kissed her lips. "So after I mix this, what do you say about recording a song together" he said referring to their song. "Sure" she said smiling.

after about 30 minutes, they were standing together in the studio. The music started and they started singing.

J_ude: _

_When you have to look away  
When you dont have much to say  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, just that way_

_  
Tommy: _

_To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, endlessly_

_Together: _

_Heres my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
Thats when i love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
WhenI love you no matter what_

_Jude: _

_So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
Thats when I love you_

_Tommy:_

_And when you cant quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, more than youll know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you get when you show up late  
Baby I love you, I love you anyway_

_Together: _

_When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
Thats when I love you  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
Thats when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
No matter what_

"You know something" Tommy said as they finished. "What baby" she said looking into his eyes. " I think, this is the single most amazing song I've ever heard in my life" he said smiling. "Yeah me too" she said looking at him.

They were back in the studio within minutes making final touches to the song. It was late and nobody was left in the studio. They had decided to start on one more song, so that they would definitely be done it time. Jude's Idea.

Jude insisted that she just sing the song and they could re-mix it together. Tommy reluctantly agreed wanting to take jude back to his house and ravish her. She looked gorgeous.

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
You say I talk so all the time so.  
_

_And I thought what I felt was simple,  
and I thought that I don't belong,  
and now that I am leaving,  
now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I missed you._

And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
or to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.

So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
the lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.

Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
Well, this is not that:  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.

And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.

You try to tell me that I'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you.

You said that I was naive,  
and I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.

You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go."  
"You try to give away a keeper,   
or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose.  
And you say, "stay."

You say I only hear what I want to. 

After spending hours mixing the song, Jude started to yawn trying to cover it up. "Alright, Missy, It's time to go home. You need some sleep" he said. "But, we have plans" jude said with a glimmer in her eyes. "We've got our lifetime for that, but you need sleep. I think I can deal with just holding you tonight." He said softly. They got in his car and went back to his house. On the way jude fell asleep. He smiled lightly. When they got there he carried her into the house and up to his room, he layed her down softly, and climbed into bed with her and held her close. It felt so good to have her in his arms.

Jude woke up the next morning in complete bliss. She felt tommy's arms wrapped around her. She could stay like this forever.

**This chapter was shorter than I would have liked, but I'll update soon. I hope you liked it. REPLY!!!!!!! lol. **

**Songs: Stay – Destiny's Child **

**Stay(I missed you) – Lisa Loeb. **

**Hopefully I can wrap up the album within the next chapter or two. I have big plans for after that, if everything goes according to plan. Which with me it usually doesn't. Alright Enjoy. **


End file.
